AN, important, please read
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: If you have read, reviewed, or even just liked any of my stories, please read this. It's important. I will take this down after everyone has read it. Thank you. Updated: Last entry!
1. Chapter 1

***A/N***

Hey guys, I feel really horrible doing this, but I think I'm going to have to take a break from FF for a little while. The other day, my computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING on it, (including my stories), so it's going to take me quite a while to redo everything. Plus, my life has gotten a little insane lately, so I just sort of need a break. (Plus, I'm getting prepared for my Demi Lovato concert in just a week 1/2, so I'm a little preoccupied with that). I may update occasionally, a chapter or so, but just don't expect any new chapters/stories at the moment. I'm really sorry, and I hope you all don't hate me, but I just really need to take a break for a little while. I'll be back soon, I promise, once my pc gets fixed/or I re-write the stories I lost, (along with my music and my pictures and videos :()

I am really, really sorry, and I hope everyone understands & continues to read my stories once I start writing them again. Please don't hate me (hate my evil computer that just destroyed my life ;P). I will try to get back as soon as possible.

In the mean time, check out some other awesome authors on FF and enjoy :) thank you, everybody, for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or alerting any of my stories, and I hope you will continue to read them when I come back :)


	2. Update 2

**A.N:**_ Ok, so I've decided to come back from my FF-break :) However, I do feel that I just have too many stories, and hence need to just focus on a select few, so that I'm not so overwhelmed with them._

_So, basically, I'm putting a few of my stories - mostly the ones I find hard to write or am just have a lack of inspiration for at the moment - on hiatus. It's only temporary, I'm just trying to finish a few stories, and then I'll have less to deal with :)_

_The stories I am putting on hiatus are:_

**La La Land**

**Forever & Always**

**Stop The World**

**Worlds Collide**

**Hearts Burst Into Fire**

**Sonny, With A Chance**

_I think that's all... I really want to add _**18 Days** _and possibly Twisted Situations to the list, but I really love Twisted Situations, and I know most of you like 18 Days, so I didn't want to cause a riot ;P lol. jk. What do you guys think - you get to decide! :)_

_Thank you for being patient with me, and I hope you'll all continue to read/review my stories :) Thank you again!_


	3. Hiatus & PN

**A.N:**_ I have decided I have been updating this thing WAY too much. I'm sorry about that :)_

_I have two things I'd like to ask; First off, I know some of you were disappointed that _**Stop The World**_ was on hiatus, if you would like, I could take it off and replace it with _**18 Days**_. So bascially you guys get to pick which story you'd rather have updated :)_

_Secondly, I think I might like to change my penname, but I'm not sure. I have a few ideas, and I will throw them out, and you guys tell me what you think :) Here goes my short little list :)_

**WeCan'tStopTheWorld** (_yes, I know, I actually did change my pn to this for now, just because :)_

**SheHadAWorldOfChances**

**WorldOfDemi**

**PleaseRememberDecember**

**TheTruthOfYourLies**

**PleaseDon'tCatchMe**

_I kind of wanted something related to Demi's new CD, just cause... it's cool ;P. Tell me what you guys think: do you like any of the above pns, or should I just change it back to _**midnightwriter1898?**

_Thank you guys for sticking with me!!!_


	4. Thank You, SYBG, & Blog

_Good news!!! This will be my LAST time updating this evil little A/N! I finally have my computer back *And it's all thanks to my grandfather, who fixed the entire thing*!!! So no more evil laptop burning my arms *lol* Which also means that I am back from my FF-break, so no more updating maybe once a month thing. lol. And no more A/N which doesn't even belong here... :( _

_Thank you for those who have stuck with me, and also, I'd like to clarify something about my one story, Since You've Been Gone. _

_I only started SYBG as a side-project - just to distract me from my other stories for a little while, branch out, and try a different style of writing. I never meant for it to have such a great response (Thank you to everyone who sticks with me & reviews & reads it), and the writing style is still strange to me. So, if it skips around, or the style changes, it's because I'm finding it a little hard to stick with that specific style. Sorry about that, I am trying my best. _

_I would love to thank all my wonderful reviewers - I wish I could thank you all personally, but there's a lot of you! lol - for being so kind and encouraging, and always being faithful reviewers, even when my chapters are shorter, or suckier (not saying they are sucky, ThisIsMeJC, lol). You all are the reason I am writing now, and am attempting to publish a book. Without you, I may have given up on writing a long time ago. So thank you._

_Also, this is off subject, but is anyone a fan of Selena Gomez? If you are, I've created a blog for her debut album! I'm working on adding random things *only to do with Kiss & Tell* so if you'd like to stop by and take a look, feel free to! The link is on my profile, or right here without the spaces: http :// kissandtellselena .blogspot. com/_

_Thank you again, you all are the awesomest reviewers/readers ever!!_

_~midnightwriter1898~_


End file.
